ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination' prepares for 'Don't Be Afraid of Our Help Colombiana Brother'
Like last weekend, it’s going to be another quiet session at the box office, especially with Hurricane Irene heading straight for most of the East Coast. Unlike last week, when Hollywood bombarded moviegoers with three new 3-D pictures (and one supposedly British Anne Hathaway), this weekend is thankfully all two-dimensional. The breakout hit The Help should remain back to its original spot, while three new releases battle for third place: the indie comedy Our Idiot Brother, the haunted-house thriller Don’t Be Afraid of the Dark, and the revenge action film Colombiana. Other new release A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 will remain the top spot by how much it will be making? In what could be an incredibly close race, here’s how I think the top five will finish: 1. A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2: $40 million The first film A BFF With Ghost Imagination made $33 million in its opening weekend. As for a sequel, it can do it better even though they are releasing this weekend instead of Labor Day so kids can be out of school for that day. When kids are back to school, this is uncertain if it can match our expectations or gross lower to the first film. At least when Labor Day is next week, it can help the film dominate it easily so that the film can easily past the $100 million mark where the first film grossed only $85 million. 2. The Help: $15 million After debuting in second place two weeks ago, this PG-13 drama based on Kathryn Stockett’s bestselling novel fell only 23 percent last weekend and actually moved up to the top spot. Word of mouth is stellar for the Disney/DreamWorks film, which garnered a rare A+ rating from CinemaScore graders. Considering that this weekend’s new releases shouldn’t steal much of The Help‘s older female audience, expect another minuscule drop of around 25 percent and return back down to the No. 2 spot. 3. Our Idiot Brother: $12 million I could see any of this week’s three new movies claiming second place, but I’m giving the edge to this R-rated Sundance comedy, in which Paul Rudd plays the naive brother of Elizabeth Banks, Zooey Deschanel, and Emily Mortimer. Reviews have been just okay for the $5 million film, and this is the first time Rudd has attempted to open a movie on his own. But the actor’s Role Models, I Love You, Man, and Dinner for Schmucks all performed well, and really, who doesn’t like Paul Rudd? (Someone in the comments section will say they don’t, but I refuse to believe that it’s possible to dislike Rudd — although it is acceptable to be envious of the man’s inability to age.) 4. Don’t Be Afraid of the Dark: $11.5 million This R-rated flick, co-written and produced by Guillermo del Toro (Pan’s Labyrinth) and starring Katie Holmes and Guy Pearce, is receiving mediocre reviews and represents August’s third horror release, after Final Destination 5 and Fright Night. That’s a lot of screaming in one month, and some moviegoers may decide to wait for October’s haunted-house threequel Paranormal Activity 3 instead. But del Toro’s much-advertised name should draw in some of his fans, and the film is being released by FilmDistrict, which turned April’s Insidious into a surprise hit. 5. Colombiana: $11 million She may have starred in the highest grossing movie of all time (albeit in motion-capture form), but only now is Avatar‘s Zoe Saldana being allowed to headline her own Hollywood picture. In this PG-13 action film, which was produced and co-written by Luc Besson, Saldana plays an assassin out to avenge the murder of her parents. Early reviews have been not bad, though that may change once more critics chime in. The movie should perform particularly well with African-American and Hispanic moviegoers, but whether it’ll be able to extend beyond those demographics remains a big question mark. Category:Blog posts